


I Never thought I’d lose you (but I almost died when I thought I did)

by SpaceMonkey17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMonkey17/pseuds/SpaceMonkey17
Summary: Christen gets hurt in training
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	I Never thought I’d lose you (but I almost died when I thought I did)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a fic, so sorry in advance if it sucks. Also English isn't my first language so sorry for any mistakes. I never thought I'd actually continue this one, but i was bored in class and I started writing it. I know it's kind of unoriginal, but i really like this idea. So please enjoy.

When she heard a loud thud she felt bad for whatever or whoever was on the receiving end of that. It was so loud that everyone stopped what they were doing to see where it was coming from.

While looking around, Tobin couldn’t help but notice Christen wasn’t close or around her. Yes they were at training and they’ve always been professional while working, but they gravitated towards each other all the time (after all that’s how Tobin knew and realized she liked Christen as more than just a friend all those years ago).

So when she heard a faint “Oh My God Chris”, panic started to rise in Tobin’s chest and she started looking around frantically searching for Christen.

She saw some people gathering at the goal on the other side of the field, so she started to jog over there to see what happened. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw next. 

There was Chris, lying on her stomach, motionless on the ground. 

“Christen!” Tobin practically screamed . She never ran faster in her life, and in a second she was on the ground next to her in a second with the medical team right behind her.

“Christen. Hey Chris baby can you hear me?” Tobin desperately asked while reaching with her hand to softly rub Christen’s back. 

As the medical team slowly and gently turned Christen on her back, a few gasps could be heard from the players and staff gathering around. There was a small cut on Christens temple and some blood started to drip from it. Tobin knew this stuff happens all the time and that she shouldn’t panic, but after seeing Christen lying there she couldn’t help but fear for the worst. 

Megan, Ashlyn and Ali came close, panic and worry showing on their faces, and patted Tobin on her shoulders, standing next to her looking to the medical team. 

After the medical team made sure there was a pulse and stabilized her head, Christen’s eyes started to flutter open, but she closed them tightly as fast as she opened them.

“Hey Chris it’s okay we’ve got you” tobin told her reaching for her hand squeezing it and rubbing her thumb over her hand. Christen squeezed back weakly, but Tobin took it as a good sign.

“Hurts. Everything hurts.” Christen whispered groaning while reaching with the hand not holding Tobin’s to touch her head. As soon as she did, she felt something wet and raised her hand in front of her eyes to see it. Panic started to show in her eyes but Tobin jumped in immediately “Hey it’s okay don’t worry just relax, they’ve got you” pointing to the medical team surrounding them, “I’ve got you.” she said raising the hand holding Christen’s to her lips kissing it softly.

“I’m sorry Christen, I know, but it’ll pass. Do you know where you are?” one of the medics asked.

Christen blinked a few times trying to look around, but Tobin stopped her, “hey hey just try not to move your head okay? Chris do you know where you are?” her voice starting to show how panicked she really was. Both Ashlyn and Pinoe squeezed her shoulders to try and make her relax a bit.

“Yeah, on the field. Training in Florida.” Christen said slowly and everyone started to ease a little bit. Tobin sighed in relief as she kept rubbing her thumb over Christen’s hand.

“Okay good. Do you know what day it is?” the same medic asked.

“Tuesday . 7th I think?” Christen replied starting to get more focused and aware.

“Ok goog good. Can you sit up or not?” another medic asked.

“Yeah I think.” Christen said as she held tightly onto Tobin’s hand to help her sit up.

As she sat up, everything around her started to spin and Tobin’s hold on her hand was the only thing keeping her grounded. She blinked a few times until everything stopped spinning. She looked around and found the whole team and staff gathered around but not too closely to allow her to breathe properly and freely. At that moment she felt so loved and she knew that she’d trust those people with her life. 

“Chris do you know what happened?” Pinoe asked with a worried look on her face.

Chris tried to nod but as soon as she tried moving her neck she felt so much pain and squeezed Tobin’s hand so tight that her nails were digging into Tobin’s palm. Tobin let her and moved her free hand to caress Christen’s cheek.

“It’s okay baby just breathe. Take your time.” 

Christen took a few seconds to breathe as the pain started to disappear. “Yeah I think you were sending me a cross but i got to it too late and too close to the post and-”

“I’m so sorry Chris I didn’t mean for it to be that close. I know I shouldn’t have sent it that close I’m so sorry Chris.” Pinoe said as she kneeled down next to Christen placing her hand on her shoulder.

“No no it’s okay really . I should’ve just left the ball it’s not your fault.” Christen said reaching for Pinoe’s hand to reassure her, her lips turning into a small weak smile.

After everyone made sure Christen was okay, the crowd started to leave to give room for the medics to work freely. Only Tobin, Pinoe, Ashlyn and Ali remained while the medics started to clean the cut on Christen’s head.

While everyone was paying attention to Christen as the medics were asking her some more questions, tears started to fall from Tobin’s face. Nobody noticed that she was crying (not even Tobin) until Christen looked at her and the smile on her face fell.

“Aw hey Tobes don’t cry.” Christen said reaching with her hand to wipe away the tears from Tobin’s face, “I’m fine. I’m okay really, look.” Christen said, smiling at Tobin.

“I know, I know I’m just relieved. I just-” Tobin’s voice croaked at the end and she couldn’t continue talking as more tears started to fall. So Christen squeezed her hand one more time and let it go to open her arms indicating for tobin to hug her. Tobin leaned in hesitantly, afraid of hurting her more, but Christen made a hurried motion with her hand, telling her it’s okay. 

When Tobin finally leaned in she wrapped her arms around Christen gently and rested her face in the crook of Christen’s neck. She breathed in her scent and took in a deep breath, settling down her nerves. Lost in their own world they didn’t notice the awed looks Ashlyn, Ali and Pinoe gave each other after seeing all of that happen. 

A few moments later Tobin leaned back and dried the rest of the tears on her cheek with the back of her hand. She looked at Christen and cupped her face between her hands leaning in to lay the softest kiss on her forehead. 

“I love you.” Tobin said with the most loving voice any of the four around her ever heard.

“I love you too Tobes.” Christen told her while grabbing one of Tobin’s hands that’s still on her cheek and kissing it.

After cleaning up Christen’s face and making sure there were no more injuries on her body, the medics got up.

“Ready to get up?” Ali asked Christen from behind Tobin.

“Yup.” 

Tobin and Pinoe got up first and each gave a hand for Christen to hold on to to get up. When she got up she kept her hold on both hands until the wave of dizziness passed. A few moments later she let go of Pinoe’s hand, but when she tried to let go of the other hand, Tobin just squeezed her hand and shook her head. She smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her cheek. At that moment, Tobin thanked god that this was a private training because she doesn’t know how she would’ve been able to go through that, with people watching and filming everything, without being that close to Christen. It’s not that she’s not proud to be with Christen, in fact she was so proud that she could shout it from a rooftop if Christen just asked her to, but they agreed to keep their relationship a secret because they wanted it to be something just for them and close family and friends to share and cherish.

\---------------------------

When they got to the locker room, almost everyone was gone, and those who were there stayed to make sure Christen was okay, hugged her and left. The medical team told Christen to sit down on a bed and they started asking her protocol questions. Ashlyn, Pinoe and Ali stayed until maybe the tenth question, making sure she was really okay and it was just a concussion and no permanent damage. They wanted to stay for all of them to leave together, but Christen told them that she’ll just keep answering boring questions and follow them back to the hotel in a few minutes.

When the medical team were done with the questions and tests 30 minutes after Ashlyn, Ali and Pinoe left, they told Christen and Tobin about what she should and shouldn’t do and gave them their room number in case anything happened back at the hotel. They offered to take a car with them back to the hotel, but Christen told Tobin that she couldn’t stay like that, needing to shower to remove all the sweat and blood on her face and clothes. They gave them one of the keys to a USA issued van to get back to the hotel. Tobin thanked them before they left and placed the keys in her bag.

“Hey you good?” Tobin asked when they were alone in the locker room, and probably the whole stadium.

“Yeah I am. Come here.” Christen said as she opened her arms for Tobin to hug her.

Tobin took a few steps forward and stood between Christen’s legs and leaned into her arms. Tobin melted into her and just breathed in Christen’s scent, which was always a mixture of coconut and vanilla with a hint of mint. She loved that smell. It always reminded her of home, and home was wherever Christen was. Home was Christen. Tobin always felt safe and loved when she was with Christen. She never imagined herself having a stable home, or at least while she was still playing, but with Christen all bets were off. She wanted that with Christen. She wanted to come home to Christen and she wanted Christen to come home to her. And she wanted that forever, or for as long as they were alive. 

Seeing Christen lying there on the ground, not moving, made Tobin realize that anything could happen to them unexpectedly at any time. Her mind started to wander to what would’ve happened if Christen just hit the post with a wrong angle or if she hit her head in a more sensitive place. She couldn’t imagine doing life without Christen. She didn’t want to imagine life without Christen.

She doesn’t know when she started crying for the second time today, but she felt her cheeks getting wet. She didn’t want to leave Christen’s embrace yet, so she just kept crying in silence, her mind thinking of ways things could’ve went so wrong today. 

They don’t know how long they stayed like that, but it was at least a few minutes. Tobin pulled back just a little to look into Chisten’s eyes, and as soon as Christen saw tears she cupped tobin’s face and wiped the tears on her cheek.

“Tobin baby I promise I’m fine. It’s just a concussion.” Christen said looking directly into her eyes to show her she meant what she was saying.

“I know, but that’s not what I’m crying about.” When Tobin didn’t explain, Christen gave her a confused look.

“So what were you crying about?” Christen asked after a minute when she realized tobin wasn’t going to elaborate on that.

“It’s just that - I don’t know I was just thinking about when you were unconscious, I held you and you weren’t answering. God Chris I never felt that scared in my life before. You were just lying there and the blood was so- Oh my god when I saw the blood I don’t know how I didn’t just pass out right next to you.” Tobin was rambling at this point with a few tears streaming down her face. Christen sat there listening to every word wiping her cheek whenever a tear fell, ignoring the ones falling down from her own eyes.

“I love you so much Chris that the thought of losing you actually makes my mind go fucking crazy. I am so in love with you it physically hurt me seeing you there on the ground. I don’t ever want to lose you Chris-” Christen cut Tobin off by pulling her face and pressing her lips to tobin’s. It was so tender and soft, conveying the emotions they both felt at the moment and the love they have for each other. After a few seconds Tobin pulled back first afraid to hurt Christen and resting their foreheads together.

“Marry me.” Christen said, lifting her head to look at Tobin. 

Tobin jerked her head up to look at Christen clearly and said “wait, no”, but before she could continue she saw the smile on Christen’s face fall and a hurt expression cross her face. Tobin cupped her face and shook her head smiling at Christen.

“I meant no you aren’t supposed to ask that now. I was building up a speech and all before you attacked me with those beautiful, very distracting lips might I add.” After she finished with a smile on her face she leaned in to peck Christen’s lips.

“ASSHOLE” Christen said, lightly slapping Tobin’s arm.

“Ouch!” Tobin said, jokingly rubbing her arm pretending it hurt. “ Did you really think I would say no? Me saying no to you? When has that ever happened” Tobin asked her with loving eyes  
leaning forward capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

After a few moments they pulled back breathlessly Christen looked at Tobin with a slight smirk and asked “ so is that a yes?” 

“Yes you idiot.” Tobin answered leaning her forehead forward to rest on Christen’s.

“Yeah but this idiot is now your fiancé.” Christen giggled.

“Fiancé” Tobin repeated while looking at Christen with what could only be described as ‘heart eyes’.

\---------------------------------

After they both showered, meaning Tobin just stood there with Christen and helping her, washing her hair and making sure she’s alright, she helped her fiancé to dry off and put on her clothes. When they were done, Tobin kissed Christen gently over the cut on her temple and picked up both their bags and started walking towards the van.

After placing the bags in the backseat, helping Christen into her seat and putting on the seatbelt for her, she closed the passenger side door and walked over to the other side to get in. As soon as she put on her seatbelt and turned on the car, she placed her hand in the middle, palm up, for Christen to hold. When Christen took her hand, she brought it up to her lips and kissed Christen’s ring finger while looking at Christen. Christen just smiled and squeezed her hand.

Tobin didn’t let go of her hand until they were at the hotel door. They got out of the van and Tobin gave the keys to the person responsible for the team vans at the hotel lobby. They both were so exhausted from earlier and just wanted to lay in bed together and relax. Taking the elevator up to the fourth floor, Tobin and Christen stood inside, side by side, shoulders touching. Glancing at Christen, Tobin moved her hand to intertwined their fingers, loving how their fingers fit together perfectly, like they were made for each other.

“I can’t wait to call you my wife.” Christen said with a giddiness in her voice.

“Wife. God that’s so hot.” Tobin whispered as her voice turned into a husked whisper.

Luckily this camp the staff weren’t very strict with roommates, so they allowed some players to switch rooms if they wanted to. Tobin and Christen took the opportunity and decided to room together this camp, and nobody said anything because they trusted them to be professional.

As soon as they entered the room, Tobin placed, or rather threw, both bags on the floor by the door and pulled Christen inside gently by her hoodie into a heated kiss, making sure not to hurt her head. Christen kicked the door shut with the back of her foot and placed her hand on Tobin’s neck, pulling her, trying to get as close as she could to Tobin. When Tobin’s hand started to disappear under Christen’s hoodie, they heard someone clear their throat inside the room. Tobin pulled back from Christen with a yelp and turned around to see who was in their room, very rudely interrupting this moment. When she turned around she saw three amused faces looking at them. Ashlyn and Ali cuddling together on one bed and Pinoe sitting cross-legged on the other one, with her hands under her chin as if she was watching an interesting scene in a movie.

Tobin looked at Christen then back at them with a confused look on her face. Christen just shrugged, also not knowing what’s going on. 

“Okay, you people gonna keep staring at us or are you going to talk? What are you doing here?” Tobin asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

“No go ahead, continue, we were very much enjoying the show.” Ashlyn said, but was immediately given an elbow to her stomach, a courtesy of Ali.

“We just came here because you didn’t answer our texts and we wanted to make sure Chris was okay.” Ali cut in with a slightly sympathetic look.

“Clearly she’s doing great.” Pinoe looked to both of them and winked. “ And now we know why they weren’t answering their phones.” She continued with a smirk plastered on her face.

“Shut up” Tobin mumbled while leaning into Chris, sliding her arm around Christen’s waist.

“Aww shy Toby makes her weekly appearance” Ashlyn cooed and this time Ali slapped her with the back of her hand on her stomach. Chris looked to Ali and smiled thanking her with a nod for that.

“Hey guys could you maybe like leave for a few minutes. I want to give Chris something.” Tobin said looking at Chris with a grin.

“Ew tobes really didn’t wanna know that. You’re actually kicking us out to get laid?” Pinoe said shaking her head.

“What? No i actually want to give her something. In Private” Tobin said, stressing on the last word.

“No I'm not leaving a concussed Chris alone with you. God knows what you want to give her.” Ashlyn said smirking at the last sentence.

“Hey what do you want to give me?”Chris whispered in Tobin’s ear, biting it gently.

“Oh my god why does everyone think It’s sex related?” Tobin whined with an exasperated sigh.

“I don’t know Toby, guess that means something. Your reputation precedes you.” This time Ali was the one that spoke, surprising Tobin.

“Ok fine. But I actually want to give you something. An object.” Tobin said softly, looking at Christen. She untangled herself from Christen and moved towards her bag. Everyone followed her with their eyes, curious about what she’s getting.

“Okay so I know we’re past the nervous asking part, but you, my love, deserve it so here it goes.” Tobin turns around and hides what she got between both her hands. 

She takes a few steps towards Christen and stops a few feet away dropping to one knee.”I know we both said yes after you so rudely interrupted my speech and asked first, but I was actually planning on asking soon.” Tobin said looking up at Christen with a smile on her lips, Christen mirroring it. “Chris I really can’t imagine what my life would have been like or what it would be like without you. I honestly don’t know what would happen to me if I lost you. I actually didn’t tell you everything earlier about why I was crying.” Tobin took a deep breath and continued, “ I was actually thinking about how I never thought I would have a stable home, and yet I do now with you, but then I thought back and realized that I actually don’t have a stable place. I don’t have a place to call home, cause every month I travel either to see you or for camp or for a match. And you do the exact same. Yes we have a place together, but that’s not really home, you know. Whenever I hug you Chris I feel so at peace. I feel loved, safe and at ease. And when I was hugging you back there I just.. I felt at home. It doesn’t matter where we are or where we live or if we have a place together. I’m never at home except when I’m with you Chris. I know what I’m about to say is cheesy, but home isn’t a place, it’s a person. You’re my person, you’re my home and you’re my life. So I don't want to waste anymore time waiting for the perfect time to ask you, because what happened today proves that nothing ever really goes as planned and that anything could happen so unexpectedly. I love you so much Chris and I don’t want to waste another day not getting to call you my wife. So Christen Press, will you marry me?” Tobin asked, her voice quivering as she opened the ring box in her hand. 

Christen just held her hand for Tobin to take and stand up. Just as she stood up, she was surprised as Christen surged forward capturing her lips in the most passionate kiss they have ever shared. After a few seconds they pulled back and Tobin looked at Christen adoringly, wiping away some of the tears that fell on her cheek.

Repeating Christen’s question to her “So is that a yes?” Tobin asked with a smirk.

“Yes you idiot” Christen said with a watery laugh as she sniffed and wiped away the rest of her tears.

“Well this idiot is your fiancé now.” Tobin repeated back at Christen, getting lost in the pool of green looking back at her with the same heart eyes .

They both remembered they weren’t alone in the room and looked at the beds, surprised to see three pairs of glistening eyes looking at them.

“Okay Tobes now’s when you give her the ring” Pinoe fake whispered to Tobin.

“Oh yes right” Tobin said, fidgeting with the box until she got the ring out. Christen held out her hand for Tobing to place the ring. After putting on the ring, Tobin held Christen’s hand and kissed the ring and then her hand. When she looked up, her vision was getting a bit blurry by unshed tears in her eyes. But this time they were happy tears. She cupped Christen’s face and kissed her. It was a very short kiss but it conveyed all the love they have for each other.

Christen stretched her hand in front of her to see the ring. She gasped in surprise and sheer happiness as she saw it. It was a gold band but it was covered with mini diamonds on each side, and in the middle was the most exquisite emerald stone she’d ever seen.“Oh wow Tobes. That-” 

But before she could continue, Tobin interrupted her, “ I know this isn’t really like a normal ring, but when I saw it I just had to get it. I promise I won’t get mad if you don’t like it and want to change it. I just thought it would look great on you and it’s the same color as your eyes, probably why I chose it” Tobin said nervously, rubbing the back of her neck “So really if you don’t like it please tell-”

“Tobin, please shut up. This is the most gorgeous ring ever seen.” Christen cut off Tobin’s nervous rambling. 

“Yeah?” Tobin asked, still a bit nervous.

“Yes babe. I promise I love it.” 

\-------------------------------

“That was so beautiful.” Ali said after a beat, getting up to hug and congratulate them both.

Ashlyn and Pinoe both got up and hugged them while Ali was still hugging both of them.

“Okay group hug” Christen said as they all hugged and stayed for a few seconds

“I love you all so much. I don’t know where I’d be without you.” Christen said after a few moments. 

“Well you’re not going to find out” Ashlyn and Pinoe both said at the same time. They all laughed teary laughs and started to let go. 

“Wow, phew today was one hell of a fucking emotional day huh” Ashlyn said wiping her tears as she looked around and everyone nodded doing the same thing.

“Hate to ruin the moment but what did you mean when you said you’ve both already said yes and that Christen already asked you?” Pinoe looked at them quizzically.

They both shared a look, grinning at each other, and then explained to their friends what happened earlier.

“You really are so sappy today Toby, but honestly it’s kinda cute.” Ashlyn said as she gave Tobin a side hug.

“Hey don’t make fun of her. I love sappy Toby”Christen pointed at Ashlyn.

“You’re one to talk.” Ali looked at Ashlyn.

“Ooh I know all about sappy Ash. Everyone knows here about her.” Pinoe looked at everyone as they nodded.

“Okay okay fine we are all saps, but come on, can you really blame us though. Have ya’ll seen the women we’re with?” Ashlyn stated and nobody could disagree with her.

“Well, we’ll leave you two newly engaged couple alone.” Ali said to them grabbing both Pinoe and Ashlyn to follow her, “And don’t you dare try something with her. She’s got a concussion and we need her smart brain.” Ali said with a stern and serious voice as she pointed at Tobin. She never really got afraid of Ali, but angry and serious Ali was a very scary Ali, so she didn't want to do anything to get on her bad side. Tobin just nodded and smiled an innocent smiled at her.

Everyone hugged and said their goodbyes and goodnights and left.

\--------------------------------

As soon as they were alone, Tobin took both of Christen’s hands and led her to the bed. She sat down and pulled Christen on her lap, straddling her They didn’t say anything, they just communicated by looking at each other. After Christen sat down and was comfortable, Tobin cradled her face and pulled her gently into a kiss. It wasn’t a very heated kiss, but it was a very passionate one. A few minutes into it, Tobin’ hand started to slip under Christen’s hoodie, not doing anything, just resting her hand on Christen’s skin. A gasp escaped Christen’s mouth as she pulled away from Tobin a little bit “your hand is so cold.”

“I’m sorry, but I promise we won’t do anything i just wanted to touch you.” Tobin said looking up at Chris.

“Oh trust me I know. If we were going to do anything, one of us would’ve been already naked by now.” They both laughed at that and how true it was.

Christen raised an eyebrow at Tobin when she saw her taking off her shirt. 

“Hey i said we won’t do anything, doesn’t mean i wanna sleep with post workout clothes. Or any clothes.” Tobin winked at her.

“Okay yeah fine.” Christen started to get up and take off her own clothes. She looked at Tobin as she took off her sweatshirt torturously slow, watching as her eyes follow the hem of it as it was being raised. After taking it off she then bent down a bit to take off her sweatpants with the same speed as her sweatshirt. She smirked at the reaction she was getting out of Tobin. 

Tobin groaned loudly “You’re killing me woman.”

Christen laughed at her and Tobin’s heart sped up at the sound. She couldn’t believe that this woman agreed to marry her. Christen took off her pants faster as she realized the soft genuine smile Tobin was looking at her with.

When she was only in a sports bra and underwear she stood in front of Toin and asked “What?”

“Nothing. I just love you so much and I can’t wait to spend my life with you.” Tobin said with so much sweetness in her voice that almost made Christen melt.

Christen bent down to peck her lips and helped her stand up “come on love, let’s sleep.”

Tobin got up and they both went to brush their teeth and do their nightly routines, flowing together and around each other like they’ve been doing it their whole lives. Ten minutes later and they were both snuggled under the covers and into each other. Tobin on her back with Christen’s head on her left shoulder just above her heart and her arm’s looping around Tobin’s torso. She threw her leg over Tobin’s thigh and turned her head just a little bit to kiss her shoulders while Tobin’s hand massaged her scalp. 

“Are you ok? Any other unusual symptoms or increased ones?” Tobin asked turning her head to look at Christen with affection in her eyes.

“Yes Tobin I promise I’m fine. Just like i was 30 minutes ago and the 30 before and the 30 before that. If anything changes I'll tell you I swear, but please stop asking every 30 minutes and relax” Christen told Tobin, amusement and exhaustion showing on her face.

“Well I’m sorry that I love you and I wanna make sure you’re good. And no I’m not going to stop so might as well answer” Tobin pouted.

“I know love and honestly that just makes me love you more, if that’s even possible, but that’s my brain we’re talking about. I want it good just as much as you do, so I promise if anything changes even a tiny little bit I’ll tell you, okay?” Christen asked Tobin smiling at her. Tobin nodded her head and bent her neck to kiss Christen’s forehead.

“Goodnight Chris. I love you”

“Night Tobes. Love you more.”

“Nu-uh, not possible” Tobin shook her head.

“Ok fine. I love you just as much.”

“Yeah acceptable.”

“Night love” Christen said as she started to drift to sleep.

“Night babe.”

\-------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you have any ideas I could write, please leave them below, but I don't know if I'll write anything again soon because I have exams coming up and I need to study. 
> 
> Also that's the ring if anyone wants to see how it looks like. https://www.etsy.com/listing/740049939/lab-emerald-ring-princess-cut-engagement?ref=shop_home_active_1&frs=1yl


End file.
